Late Unikitty Halloween Story
by FanfictionNerdLikesFanfiction
Summary: Just a late Unikitty Halloween fanfiction I wanted to get out might continue


Switcheroo

It was a stormy day in the Unikingdom, Everyone(expect Unikitty and Puppycorn) busy in the castle especially Dr. Fox, she was busy making an invention for the Unikingdom Yearly Science Fair she worked day and night just to make sure it' perfect.

"Finally done!" Shouted Dr. Fox in excitement

"The Switch(Not that Switch) 3000 is done!"

She holds it up in the air.

"I'm totally gonna win that Science Fair! I should probably test it out to see if it works though." Said, Dr. Fox

"Robots! Come over please!" Shouted Dr. Fox

Two robots rush over to her

"Yes, Doctor?" Asked one of the Robots

She presses a button on the Switch 3000 But nothing happens.

"Why won't it work?" Thought Dr. Fox

She tries to press other buttons but nothing happens.

"I made this for nothing..." Said, Dr. Fox

She takes The Switch 3000 and takes it upstairs

She arrives in the Living room to see Unikitty and Puppycorn watching TV.

"Oh, Hi Dr. Fox!" Says Unikitty happily

Dr. Fox couldn't hear them, She was still mad about her invention she worked hard on for nothing. Unikitty notices her Sadness.

"Are you okay?" Asked Unikitty

"I'm fine." Said, Dr. Fox

She throws her invention on the ground.

"What's that's?" Asked Unikitty

"Just some Invention I tried to make. It ended up being useless." Replied Dr. Fox

"It looks cool!" Shouts Puppycorn as he picks it up.

"Like I said it doesn't work-"

An explosion is heard from the kitchen, Richard and Hawkodile rush out.

" I'm never trusting you to cook again," Richard says to Hawkodile.

"That's fair." Replies Hawkodile.

Hawkodile sees Dr. Fox sad

"What's wrong Dr. Fox?" Asked Hawkodile

Dr. Fox explains to Hawkodile and Richard about what happened.

"That seems rough." Said Hawkodile

"I built it for nothing!" Shouts Dr. Fox

She kicks The Switch 3000

Just then the Five are surrounded by a swarm of light.

"What's going on?!?!?!?" Shouts Hawkodile.

"I don't know!" Shouts Dr. Fox back

"My eyes hurt!" Said Unikitty.

Just then the swarm of light stopped.

"Great. So I built an invention that only makes a bright light." Said, Hawkodile.

"Hawkodile, Dr. Fox built the machine." Said Unikitty

"Look Unikitty I know you're trying to cheer me up but it's not helping." Says Hawkodile annoyed.

"I'm Unikitty!" Says Richard

"Guys, please stop." Shouts Hawkodile.

"Dr. Fox I think you actually switched us." Says Puppycorn.

"Oh no... I don't know how to turn us back to normal!" Sighs Hawkodile

"Well, we should at least know who's who." Spoke Unikitty

"For starters, we all know that Dr. Fox is Hawkodile. I'm Richard."

" I'm Unikitty!" Exclaimed Unikitty.

" I'm Hawkodile.." Speaks Puppycorn.

"Wait I'm Puppycorn..." Says Dr. Fox

Puppycorn(Hawkodile) sighs.

"So how are we gonna get back to normal?" Inquired Puppycorn.

"I'm going to have to fix the Switch 3000 It's gonna take a while.." Answered Hawkodile.

"So we're gonna be stuck like this for a while?" Asked Unikitty annoyed.

"Yep. However, We can't let anyone know this happened it will cause total chaos in the Kingdom." responded Hawkodile.

Hawkodile picks up the Switch 3000.

" I'll be going down to the lab trying to fix this. In the meantime, Try not to let anyone know about this."

Hawkodile steps on a tile that takes them to the lab.

Everyone stood there quietly unsure of what to do.

"Well, I'm gonna return to the Paperwork." Announced Unikitty breaking the silence of the quiet room.

"But you can't! Remember we switched bodies and I promised to go visit Master Frown with Puppycorn!" Richard Beamed.

"What about the pap-"

"You can do it when we switch back, for now, You and Hawkodile are coming with me!" Interrupted Richard.

The three walk over to FrownTown. They finally arrived at Master Frown's and Brock's apartment. Richard rings the bell.

Brock opens the door he sees Puppycorn and Unikitty.

"Hi Dudes! Are you ready for another game night?" Asked Brock

Unikitty stands there unsure what to say.

"Okay, Richard. What would Unikitty Say?" Thought Unikitty.

"Yep! Were super excited we been waiting all week just to come over!" Beamed Unikitty with a smile.

"Ugh...I never want to do that again." Thought Unikitty.

Brock sees Richard.

"That's Richard. He's one of my other friends I wanted him to come over too. Is that okay?" Asked Unikitty

"Sure! I don't mind." Replied Brock "Come on in." Invited Brock as he opened the door for them.

The three sit down at a table in the Living room. Master Frown comes out of his room.

"What are they doing here?!?!?" Shouts Master Frown.

"I told you that it's Game Night again." Stated Brock.

"I don't want them here! Especially Unikitty I don't need that Pyscho Cat!" Yells Master Frown.

" She's right there!" Yells Brock back

Unikitty jumps off the couch.

"Richard where are you going?" Asked Richard.

" I'm leaving this is stupid." Says Unikitty.

"But we all have to stay here!" Shouts Puppycorn

"I don't care." Replies Unikitty.

As Unikitty was about to leave she hears Master Frown say. "She's the most stupidest Princes I ever seen." Shouts Master Frown

Unikitty opens the door all the way wide.

"And you're the saddest excuse of a doom lord." Responds Unikitty

Everyone is surprised by Unikitty's(Richard) sudden outburst.

"You say I'm the stupidest Princess but then again you're the stupidest doom lord if you ask me." Continued Unikitty

"If you're trying to "roast me" it's not working!" ranted Master Frown.

" Sorry I forgot I can't roast sad excuses for doom lords." Said Unikitty

"Come on guys we're leaving."


End file.
